The invention relates generally to an enclosure for protecting communications equipment from adverse environmental conditions. More particularly, the invention is a watertight seal for an outdoor network interface device (NID) that protects termination equipment at a subscriber premises from wind-driven rain.
Communications service providers, such as telephone companies, are required to provide a demarcation between the incoming wiring, referred to herein as the feeder cable, and the subscriber wiring, referred to herein as the distribution cable, at the subscriber premises. The demarcation is typically provided by termination equipment housed within an enclosure, referred to herein as a network interface device (NID), that is mounted outside the subscriber premises. As a result, the NID is exposed to adverse environmental conditions. The NID includes a base mounted to a wall or other structure outside the subscriber premises and a protective outer cover attached to the base that is movable between a closed position and an opened position. The NID also provides direct access to the wiring connections between the network and the subscriber for installation, reconfiguration and test operations. The termination equipment, such as one or more line modules, protected terminating devices (PTDs) or electronic Printed Circuit Boards (PCBs), is mounted on the base within the NID. In many instances, the NID also includes a lockable inner cover that prevents unauthorized access to the service provider""s portion of the termination equipment.
The outer cover protects the termination equipment and the wiring connections within the NID from adverse environmental conditions, such as moisture, dirt, dust, and infestations. In particular, the outer cover protects the termination equipment and the wiring connections from moisture that results from rain, sleet, and melting snow. The NID is typically made of sheet metal or molded plastic material that is formed such that the NID is substantially watertight. Accordingly, conventional NID designs are capable of protecting the termination equipment and wiring connections in a standard rain test. Recently, however, more sever rain tests, and in particular the GR-487-CORE wind driven rain test, have been proposed as a standard requirement for all new outdoor NID products. Conventional NIDs may be modified to meet the GR-487-CORE wind driven rain test with the addition of an elastic seal or gasket that is positioned between the mating surfaces of the base and the outer cover. The addition of a seal or gasket, however, typically requires a costly change in the mold tool for the base and/or the outer cover. Furthermore, the addition of a seal or gasket necessarily increases the material, manufacturing, and assembly costs associated with the NID.
Thus, it is highly desirable to provide a watertight seal for a NID that protects the termination equipment and the wiring connections housed within the NID from adverse environmental conditions, and in particular, from moisture that results from rain, sleet, and melting snow. It is further desirable to provide a watertight seal for a NID that meets the proposed standard GR-487-CORE wind driven rain test. It is still further desirable to provide such a watertight seal without the addition of an elastic seal or gasket positioned between the mating surfaces of the base and the outer cover so that a change in the mold tool for the base or the outer cover and the associated increases in material, manufacturing, and assembly costs for the NID are avoided.
In one embodiment, the invention is an enclosure for protecting terminating equipment and wiring connections against adverse environmental conditions. The enclosure includes a base defining an interior cavity for housing the terminating equipment and wiring connections and a protective outer cover attached to the base for movement between an opened position and a closed position. A channel formed in one of the base and the outer cover extends at least partially around the periphery thereof. A lip depending from the other of the base and the outer cover extends at least partially around the periphery thereof. The lip is received within the channel to form a watertight seal that prevents moisture from entering the interior cavity when the outer cover is in the closed position.
In another embodiment the invention is an enclosure for protecting communications equipment from adverse environmental conditions at a subscriber premises. The enclosure defines an interior cavity for receiving the communications equipment including a base and a protective outer cover. The base includes a first side wall having a first end and a second end, a second side wall having a first end and a second end, a top wall extending between the first end of the first side wall and the first end of the second side wall, and a bottom wall extending between the second end of the first side wall and the second end of the second side wall. The base defines a channel that extends along the first side wall between the bottom wall and the top wall, along the top wall between the first side wall and the second side wall, and along the second side wall between the top wall and the bottom wall. The outer cover is attached to the base for movement between an opened position providing access to the interior cavity and a closed position. The outer cover includes a lip that is received within the channel when the outer cover is in the closed position to define a substantially watertight seal between the base and the outer cover.
In another embodiment, the invention is a network interface device including a base defining an interior cavity and an outer cover movably attached to the base between an opened position for providing access to the interior cavity and a closed position. A channel is formed in at least a portion of the periphery of the base and a lip depends from at least a portion of the periphery of the outer cover opposite the channel. The lip is received within the channel to prevent moisture from entering the interior cavity defined by the base.
In another embodiment, the invention is a network interface device including a base and an outer cover. The base has a first side wall, a second side wall, a top wall and a bottom wall that define an interior cavity. The outer cover has an outwardly depending lip that continuously engages the base along the first side wall, the top wall and the second side wall to prevent moisture from entering the interior cavity.
In yet another embodiment, the invention is a network interface device including a base, a protective outer cover, a channel formed in the base and a lip depending outwardly from the outer cover. The base includes a floor, a first side wall, a second side wall, a top wall extending between the first side wall and the second side wall and a bottom wall extending between the first side wall and the second side wall. The floor, the first side wall, the second side wall, the top wall and the bottom wall define an interior cavity. The outer cover is movably attached to the base between an opened position for providing access to the interior cavity defined by the base and a closed position. In the closed position, the outer cover includes a first side wall opposite the first side wall of the base, a second side wall opposite the second side wall of the base, a top wall opposite the top wall of the base and a bottom wall opposite the bottom wall of the base. The channel extends continuously along substantially the entire length of the first side wall, the top wall and the second side wall of the base, and terminates on the first side wall and the second side wall adjacent the bottom wall of the base. The lip is received within the channel to prevent moisture that accumulates against the lip from entering the interior cavity defined by the base.